Knotty Shippeitaro
by DavidPresents
Summary: A damsel in distress retelling of the old Japanese fairytale, with some unexpected characters.  Rated for light bondage.


Once upon a time there was a breathtakingly alluring Japanese-American damsel named Misoka who went walking her pet Akita, Shippeitaro, in the village park. Shippeitaro wagged his curly tail as he busily thrust his muzzle into the snow, for this was Halloween, and in the uppermost part of New York State, winter comes early and stays late.

It was very cold; although her dog's brown and white coat was warm enough, Misoka protected herself with a knit cap of darkest blue over her silky black hair; a matching scarf, long and soft, that wrapped around her neck; a crimson coat with a broad, black belt; cream-colored gloves; navy blue trousers; and shiny, black boots. She had a small mouth, and large, brown eyes, both uncharacteristically sad.

The Wolf was also walking in the park. Like Shippeitaro, his fur kept him warm, but he still wore a casual shirt and pants with a light jacket. He always noticed whenever an attractive woman was about, so he darted over to Misoka. "Hey, baby," he greeted.

"Grrrr!" warned Shippeitaro.

The Wolf extended a paw, placing it under Shippeitaro's chin. Shippeitaro sniffed a couple times and soon The Wolf was scratching him behind his ears, as the two became instant friends.

"Oh, hi, Wolfy," Misoka finally returned, listlessly.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, sighing loudly so that a puff of white vapor escaped her lips.

"C'mon, baby, tell me all about it," he offered. "Whatever it is, I'll make it better!"

"No, Wolfy, there's nothing you can do. I've just got this, um, meeting, I guess you could call it, with the Phantom Cats tonight."

Shippeitaro bristled. He couldn't understand precisely what was happening, but he could tell that his mistress was nervous, and that made him defensive.

"Who are the Phantom Cats, baby?" asked The Wolf.

"Oh, nothing. I shouldn't have even mentioned them, because it's supposed to be a secret. Just forget I said anything, okay?"

"If it's making you sad, baby, don't go," urged The Wolf. "Come with me instead. I need a date for Halloween."

"No, Wolfy," answered Misoka firmly. "Don't worry; it'll be okay; I'm just worrying about nothing. Besides, you shouldn't have much trouble finding someone else to go with you."

"But baby!" protested The Wolf. "No one else will do; I want the cutest girl in town!"

"Aw, Wolfy, that's so sweet, but…."

"Woof!" announced Shippeitaro suddenly, tugging on his leash. He was tired of standing still and wanted to explore some more!

"Oops, I've got to go, Wolfy," said Misoka. "See you later. Tomorrow, maybe…."

"Something's going on and I'm not a part of it," The Wolf mused to himself. "It isn't nothing, either; she's worried about those Phantom Cats, whoever they are. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't end up needing rescuing from them. I'm going to check this out; it should be a lot more exciting than a Halloween party!"

"Come on, pal, let's find her!" urged The Wolf.

"Woof!" agreed Shippeitaro. His sharp nose picked up the trail, and off he went, scattering snow as The Wolf kept pace, never slipping over even the iciest patches of ground.

The Wolf had ambled by Misoka's house a few minutes earlier to find the windows dark. No one had answered his knock at the door, although Shippeitaro had barked happily to see him, so The Wolf had unchained Misoka's pet from his snug doghouse, letting him run free in front of him. They passed by children (and a few adults) dressed in colorful costumes and the occasional snowman as Shippeitaro unerringly followed Misoka's trail.

"Freeze! You're not going any farther!"

The Wolf stopped suddenly to avoiding running into the three shadowy figures who stepped out in front of him. He nimbly moved to one side, but they shifted as well, blocking his way. Shippeitaro sat down, watching, but not interfering. He was only ever concerned with Misoka's safety!

"The Black Ice Ninjas are here!" one of them announced proudly.

"You're going to have to deal with us!"

"Hey, what's up?" asked The Wolf, still trying unsuccessfully to get past them.

"Trick or treat!" they shouted, holding up large shopping bags. They were young boys dressed in black, although winter coats with strips of reflective tape covered much of their costumes, somewhat ruining the effect.

"Hey, kids, make room; I'm in a hurry," said The Wolf, but they would not let him go; they withdrew flimsy, toy katanas strapped on their backs and surrounded The Wolf.

"Trick or treat!" they repeated expectantly.

"Sorry, no candy," he explained. "Why don't you hit the frat houses? They were always good places for Halloween loot when I was a pup. You know, like that one over there." He waved an arm, and, as they turned, adroitly swept the shopping bags from their hands. The children yelled angrily as their candy spilled onto the ground.

The Wolf left them to collect it up again. Shippeitaro bounded forward at once, until he stopped suddenly outside the Village Community Center. He barked and turned his intelligent eyes to The Wolf, looking at him expectantly.

_Reserved for a private party. No admittance! _announced a notice on the front door.

"Locked," muttered The Wolf, who never paid any attention to signs. He glanced anxiously to one side. Faint light came from within, but heavy curtains drawn over the windows blocked his view. He moved around to the side of the building, until he found a gap that allowed him to see inside. "Yep, I was right," he told Shippeitaro, who whined in reply; "Misoka definitely needs rescuing!"

The expansive Activity Room was decorated as a grim and foreboding temple, although not from any actual culture or age. A large banner reading **The Phantom Cats **and decorated with cat paws hung from the far wall. Statuettes of house cats, in a bewildering variety of styles, were scattered about. Broad drop cloths, painted to resemble stones, covered much of the floor, taped down in place. Candles stood on tall supports, burning sullenly to provide uncertain light.

The Wolf did not take in all those details right at once, though; his attention focused on the center, where he saw a folding table covered by a white blanket. Misoka lay on top of this improvised altar, wearing only a simple, white shift and brown sandals. Her forearms were beneath her, running parallel to one another under the small of her back; her upper arms were pressed against her sides. Ropes, threadlike but tough and black as Licorice Lace crossed her torso, arms, and legs. A white cloth gagged her; another covered her eyes as a blindfold.

The Phantom Cats milled about the room, chatting and laughing. The Wolf saw that these were all grown women in black cat costumes; there were no kittens or tomcats. Each wore a tight jumpsuit, a headband with small, pointed ears, a domino mask with white whiskers, a pink ribbon for a collar, a long tail, fingerless gloves, and high-heeled boots.

As The Wolf watched, one of them slinked slowly over to Misoka and spoke quietly. The Wolf's sharp ears could not hear what she said, but it agitated Misoka, who began struggling, moving her feet so that her knees rose off the table. She turned her head from side to side and arched her back, flexing her fingers ineffectually. The Phantom Cat watched for a moment, giggling, and then waved the others to her.

They advanced slowly, gathering into a rough circle about Misoka. "We'd better get busy," The Wolf told Shippeitaro. They hurried back to the door, but, although The Wolf twisted the handle, it remained locked.

He glanced down at Shippeitaro. "We've got to get inside. Whatever they have planned for Misoka is about to start. We have to rescue her right away!"

A less adventurous individual might have called for help, but that was not The Wolf's way. He methodically turned the handle as he gingerly inserted his pocketknife into the lock, rattling the old door until it pulled open.

"Woof!" barked Shippeitaro, dashing into the entrance hall.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here!" Someone had come out of the activity room to investigate the noise. Clips shaped like woodland butterflies lightly held her curly, chestnut-brown hair in place, and she wore a pendant with a maple leaf design, but otherwise she looked exactly like the other Phantom Cats. She placed her hands on her hips and scowled prettily. "And dogs are definitely not welcome!"

"Hey, baby," The Wolf said lazily as Shippeitaro growled softly. "What's going on?"

"Oh, hi Wolfy!" she exclaimed, smiling suddenly, but then she shook her head. "I mean, you have to leave at once! This ceremony is by invitation only!" She didn't say it with much force, though, stepping back once, twice, thrice, and yet again as she spoke until Shippeitaro had her standing against the wall. "Stop it!" she ordered, trying to edge away from the Akita, but Shippeitaro growled again, convincing her to stay put.

"Keep still, baby," The Wolf told her, and, with Shippeitaro watching her closely, that is exactly what the Phantom Cat did. The Wolf reached inside a jacket pocket and removed a package of clothesline, which he tore open with his sharp claws.

"Do you always carry rope around with you?" asked the Phantom Cat.

"Rope, or something useful like it," answered The Wolf, shrugging his shoulders. "Always be prepared, right? You never know when you're going to have to tie up a damsel."

"Eep!" she exclaimed, as The Wolf precisely did tie her up. She was completely cooperative, too, as he expertly wound the ropes about her; whenever she thought about being difficult, Shippeitaro gave another warning growl, and soon she was lying on her stomach in a hogtie.

"Open up," The Wolf ordered, retrieving an orange handkerchief from another pocket.

"No, Wolfy, please don't gag me!"

"Grrr!" warned Shippeitaro.

"Mpfff," went the Phantom Cat, as The Wolf placed the handkerchief inside her mouth and used a matching necktie to complete her gag.

The Wolf removed her small mask. "Oh, it's you," he said. "Red Riding Hood! I didn't recognize you, baby, without your clothes on."

"Mpfff," said Red Riding Hood, awkwardly turning herself so that she lay on one side. She blushed a bit, although she realized The Wolf meant he hadn't recognized her at first without her famous red cape.

"I wonder who else is in there?" mused The Wolf, as Red Riding Hood struggled as much as the ropes permitted her, which wasn't much. "I only brought enough rope to tie up one damsel. Oh, well, I'll figure something out."

"Woof!" agreed Shippeitaro. The Wolf flung open the door to the Activity Room. As they walked in, they saw the circle of Phantom Cats raise their hands in unison and bring them straight down on Misoka!

Shippeitaro barked loudly and angrily as he raced to his Misoka's side, scattering the Phantom Cats, who shrieked in surprise.

"Wolfy, call off your dog!" ordered one of them.

"You're ruining everything. Stop it!" exclaimed another, who tried creeping unnoticed back to Misoka, but Shippeitaro bared his teeth, causing her to change her mind. She shuffled her feet uncertainly; a boot heel caught a poorly taped edge of a cloth on the floor and she sprawled awkwardly on her rear end as Shippeitaro turned his head and snapped at someone else.

Soon all the Phantom Cats were running wildly around the room, until Shippeitaro expertly guided them into one corner, where they stood restlessly, calling out to The Wolf to let them free. He ignored them, of course, nonchalantly sauntering over to Misoka, who had stopped struggling.

"Mpfff?" She turned her head, trying to determine what was happening. The Wolf used his sharp claws and trusty pocketknife to cut her ropes, and then tossed her gag and blindfold onto the floor.

"You okay, baby?" he asked as he helped her off the table.

"Yes, Wolfy, I'm fine, but why did you come here?" she asked. "I told you to forget that I said anything about the Phantom Cats! Oh, Shippeitaro, what are you doing? Stop that! Come here!"

Her Akita gave one warning look to the assembled Phantom Cats and then loped to her side, wagging his tail happily.

"What's this all about, baby?" asked The Wolf.

"We're the Phantom Cats," explained one of them. She fluttered forward, keeping her eyes nervously on Shippeitaro. She had long, golden hair, and The Wolf recognized her as Goldilocks.

The other Phantom Cats started filtering towards him as well. "We're initiating Misoka into our secret society tonight," Rumpelstiltskin's Molly announced.

"We were only going to tickle her a little," added Gwyneth "Snow" White.

"Or a lot," amended Millie-Helen White, her wicked stepmother, grinning evilly.

"Sounds like fun, baby, only that wasn't the best position to tie someone to tickle her," The Wolf informed her. "What you should have done was…"

"Wolfy, please, don't give them more ideas!" pleaded Misoka. "You see, I really wanted to join their group, only I'm dreadfully ticklish. That's why I was so nervous earlier!"

"Getting a tickling while being tied up is the main part of the initiation," said Jacki (of Jacki and the Beanstalk fame). "We've all gone through it, Wolfy."

"Being blindfolded makes it really intense, too," shivered Nina, a princess whose kiss had once broken a prince's enchantment.

"Only you interrupted things, Wolfy," scolded Cassandra, the witch who had enchanted the prince in the first place, "but that's okay; we can tie her up again and start over!"

"Oh, no!" shrieked Misoka.

"Grrr!" Shippeitaro stood protectively next to his mistress, daring any of them to try such a thing!

"On second thought, maybe we'll consider your initiation as complete," suggested Cinderella brightly.

"Good idea," agreed Keandra "Chicken" Little. "Let's get on with the party!"

"Hey, Wolfy, would you like to join us?" invited Match Damsel Victoria.

A cluster of Phantom Cats surrounded The Wolf as he advanced to another area of the Activity Room, one he had not been able to see through the window earlier. This section was not decorated as a temple. Vampires, ghosts, skeletons, and other assorted monsters adorned the walls. Bats hung on strings from the ceiling. On a folding table reposed a large bowl of orange punch, spider webs running down from its side. Shippeitaro, seeing that danger was past, curled himself up quietly by this snack table, hoping for a stray treat to fall his way.

"Hi, Wolfy," chimed Misoka demurely. She had disappeared for a few minutes to put on her Phantom Cat outfit, and now smiled shyly at The Wolf. "It really was very gallant of you to come to my rescue. Would you like to dance?"

"Sure, baby," he agreed as the electric lights switched on and music started.

"Is everything okay, Wolfy?" asked Misoka. "You seem a little distracted."

"Sure, baby, everything's great," he answered, although that was not quite true. He felt a nagging sensation that he had forgotten something, but dancing with Misoka made him decide not to worry about whatever it was.

Lying on the cold floor all alone while hearing the sounds of laughter and merrymaking is never fun! "Mpfff!" called out Red Riding Hood. "I want to join the party, too! Is Wolfy ever going to remember that he has me tied up out here?"


End file.
